Its Just Who He Is
by aliababa176
Summary: This is a middle school, highschool fanfic, it shows how our main character goes through everything, the choices he makes and the things he does, to be very honest some are choices I have made or some are what I wish I couldve done, but hope you liked it, just dont hate lucy for all this, cause shes the main girl and the girl I was in love with did all this stupid stuff aha, enjoy!


**Hey guys, this is a new story of mine, just read the summary, it basically sums everything up. Its half real life and half my imagination, sorry about the other story, I got this random idea and I wanted to make it happen haha but hopefully you guys like it but comment and review please ! ayee sir**

Crocus is the beautiful capital of Fiore, a small country that is in blooming. Here we have a young couple that is to be expecting soon enough.

The man; Igneel, has a very boyish like face, good looking red colored hair, he was tall, with built physique and the woman; Grandeeney, has a gorgeous model body, a beautiful face, and ocean colored hair. Everyone couldn't help but stare at this couple; as they were very dazzling.

Grandeeney is out shopping looking for baby clothes, while Igneel was just there with his wife, window shopping. A store had caught Grandeney's eye, so she strolled inside it, while her husband stayed out. Igneel kept walking along but accidently bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.

As soon as he got up, he noticed the person that he bumped into, he reached for her and picked her up and sat her down in the nearest chair he could have found . When he looked at her, he saw she had long, salmon hair, and a childish face, despite looking so mature. It kind of reminded of himself, his cocky attitude always took the best of him.

But observing closely he saw she was extremely beautiful, whilst having a sad expression on her face. Igneel's eyes took her in, and then saw that she looked extremely weak; almost sick, and that she was holding a little boy not even couple weeks old. Her expressionless face quickly changed once she saw who she was facing.

"Please, please I beg you," she cried, "my husband and I got in an accident not to long ago, and I was pregnant with our little Natsu here," she gestured to the sleeping baby in her arms. "My husband passed away," she said in grief, "and Natsu was born right after. I do not have much time left and I would like to find a good home for my son Natsu. I don't want him to go to an orphanage, so will you please take care of him, I am asking you as a final request of a dying person."

Her eyes showed desperation in them, but despite how much Igneel would have loved to take the child in, his wife was already expecting, and he didn't want to put too much stress on her, since raising a kid is tough, but this would mean double the work for her. He wouldn't want that, but he still didn't want to leave the boy there. H looked down at the woman again, and she looked like she could burst of tears any second. He was shaking; anxious, and he didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand on shoulder. It startled him, and when he looked over at the person, it was his wife, Grandeeney. He shot her a confusing glance, but all she gave him in return was a sweet smile. She bent down to the woman in front of them, she said, "we would love to take little Natsu and raise him as our own, I'm sure little Gray wont be lonely when he grows up; they'll be great brothers."

Hearing Grandeeney's words, Natsumi relaxed a bit, and her face changed into a calm, loving expression.

"Thank you so much," she cried, "I can't believe there's still people like you out there!" She clasped both Igneel's and Grandeeney's hands, to show how much she appreciated their offer. "Now that I know my son will be safe, I can rest in peace," she whispered, tears slowly streaking down her face.

She handed her child off to Grandeeney, in a strong, kind manner. "My name is Natsumi," she said, "but please don't tell this child about me." The pinkette started stroking her child's hair, saying good-bye. "I don't know what he would go through, and I won't be there for him. I wouldn't want Natsu to suffer, but I will pray for my son and you."

She thanked the couple, and then fled. A few days later she passed away, and Igneel and Grandeeney sent their prayers. Natsu was the child's name, just a little infant with salmon colored hair. Not too long after, their second child was born, named Gray, Natsu was one month older than Gray, with Natsu's birthday on March 13, and Gray's on April 15.

Igneel and Grandeeney became very busy for next couple of years. With Igneel's childish personality and his love of fighting, he taught the kids karate and other fighting styles in his friends rented building, while Grandeeney was busy teaching Kindergarten.

Natsu and Gray were grew up to be complete opposites, with Natsu crying more than Gray, Gray always eating less than him, while Natsu never stopped eating. Natsu loved playing with toys, and his favorite was the fire dragon that Igneel had gotten him on his second birthday. Igneel got Gray an ice demon, as the kids had no idea what those toys were called or what they were, they just knew they loved them. Grandeeney also knew how to take care of both of her sons; she was a great loving mother.

Two years later Igneel and Grandeeney had another child, and his name was Lyon. Lyon had extremly light blue hair with pale skin, almost white. To Grandeeney it reminded her of a white prince.

When Lyon was born Igneel became even more happy, and to celebrate he decided to buy Gray a sword necklace with a blue sapphire in the center, and Natsu a beautiful necklace with a red dragon pendant. The two boys treasured the gifts their father had bought them, and they valued them more than anything.

Igneel couldn't forget his wife either, but Grandeeney had refused to take a gift from him, because she didn't want anything else. Igneel had given her another gem in their family, more than what she could ever want.

Igneel knew what his beloved wanted though. He was going to surprise her later on, and the gift he had planned for her was already being checked upon.

A few years into the karate business with his sons, Igneel's class has grown a bit, earning students from Natsu and Gray's friends, along with some family acquaintances.

Grandeeney was ecstatic too, her little family was growing up. She had a dragon, a demon and now a prince that joined her family. As Natsu and Gray turned four, Igneel, being the hothead he was decided to teach his two sons mixed martial arts.

Natsu was more like his father; a hothead. Gray on the other hand was more calm and connected, like his mother. After two years, Natsu and Gray had mastered the basics, and they knew how to defend and attack easily. They always sparred with Igneel, if not him, then themselves.

Grandeeney loved her family, but she knew something felt like it missing. She didn't know what it was until two years later when her daughter Wendy was born. Grandeeney didn't want anything after that.

She had three great sons, and now her princess was born. She had a dragon, a demon, and a prince protecting the princess; the idea of that made her chuckle.

Now Natsu and Gray were six years old, with Lyon being four. Igneel didn't teach Lyon much fighting, as because Lyon was always a little smaller, a little more frail.

Natsu and Gray had only gotten better; they were monster kids. Igneel then bought them another toy; it was a basketball. He started teaching them the basics of playing ball. Igneel loved sports so he wanted his kids to excel in them too.

Grandeeney on the other hand taught them manners and helped them study. Grandeeney was a kindergarten teacher, and she just loved kids. That was a big reason of why she wanted her own.

Natsu wasn't hers by blood but she knew damn well that she'd never let anything happen to him, or let anyone take him away. Igneel taught his kids how to dribble the ball, shoot the ball, and how to pass it for a couple of months. He liked in Crocus, but the environment was alright. he knew he had to eventually raise his kids in a better place. Somewhere where his family could enjoy, and his kids could grow up easily. Igneel and Grandeeney weren't bad parents at all, he just wanted a better environment for his kids. He wanted a place where the schools would be good, the neighbors would be friendly, and everyone could get along well. He then started working harder, and he saved as much as he could, but continued raising his family the way he wanted.

The kids had gotten all A's every year, since Grandeeney had helped them with everything she could, and they were always on the honor roll in their grades. As of this point Natsu and Gray had passed fourth grade with flying colors. Lyon had passed second and Wendy was done kindergarten.

Therefore Igneel decided to go find a nice town where he could open up his own business and keep his kids until college with proper education.

He searched for a couple places and asked around his friends. In the end, what everyone recommended was Magnolia. He decided to head there, taking a leave, and left his family for a couple days.


End file.
